Pier Pressure
Pier Pressure is the seventh episode of'' Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Out in the forest, a small alien is released from a spaceship. It wanders around and finds a truck. After merging with it (like Upgrade) it runs off and attacks the truck's owner. At the tennis court, Ben watches Julie play tennis. She waves at Ben before she wins the match. Gwen then tells Ben to ask Julie to the pier for a date, which Ben does. Julie and Ben then agree to go the pier that night. A police officer investagates the site where the truck was stolen. He checks and the driver says it drove off by itself, but the officer doesn't believe him. That is, until the alien merges with his police car and drives away. Ben tries to arrange for his date with Julie and Kevin arrives, having punched a hole in the back of his door. He lets Ben take a drive in his car to go to the pier, but when they are in the car he makes his life miserable again. The alien follows them and tracks the Omnitrix and Kevin's Plumbers Bage. Ben and Julie have the place to themselves, but Ben has to split up from her when the Omnitrix starts beeping. He leaves and the alien follows him. It merges with a bumber cart and attacks Ben, but Ben manages to take it down. The alien de-merges and Ben takes cotton-candy, heading back to Julie. Back at the ship, a hand grabs a device which shocks him. Ben and Julie try to take a ride on a plane, but the alien merges with it and attacks them. Ben locks Julie in a toilet and tries to use Jetray to defeat it, but turns into Brainstorm, a Cerebrocrustacean from Encephalonus IV instead. He manages to beat it and changes back, then battles it again. Ben falls through the pier and the alien kidnaps Julie, trying to take her to the ship. Ben uses Jetray to chase after it and accidently reveals his secret to Julie. The alien de-merges with the ride, and befriends Ben and Julie. they name it Ship because of the word its chanting. Ship takes them to the ship and they find another Galvanic Mechamorph(who they later know as Baz-El) in pain, traped under parts from his ship. Ben sees a bomb and predicts the explosion. He turns into Humongousaur and throws the bomb into space. Baz-El then reveals Ship is a part of him that he excruted so that he could find the nearest Plumber and it mistook Ben for one. Ben and Julie then help Baz-El fix his ship. Baz-El fixes his ship and leaves for his home planet, leaving Ship with Ben and Julie. It's dawn as they walk home. As Ship leaves, chasing after a truck, Ben and Julie hold hands. '''Major Events' *Ben and Julie first meet Ship and Baz-El. *Baz-El lets Ship stay with Julie and Ben. *Julie discovers the truth about aliens, Plumbers, Ben and the Omnitrix. *Ben first transforms into Brainstorm, who is the first accidental transformation in Alien Force. *Ben and Julie go on their first date. Debuts *Ship *Baz-El Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Brainstorm Characters *Ben Tennyson (main character of this episode) *Julie Yamamoto (main character of this episode) *Humongousaur *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ship *Baz-El Aliens Used *Brainstorm (first appearance, selected alien was Jetray) *Jetray *Humungousaur 'Quotes' Trivia *Upgrade is mentioned in this episode when Ben told Julie that he used to turn into a Galvanic Mechamorph. *This is the second time in Alien Force ''that Ben's aliens are reffered to as monsters, the first being [[Everybody Talks About the Weather|''Everybody Talks About the Weather]]. 'Error' * During Julie's games, the number of people in the audience changes, when Ben and Gwen are first shown there are people behind them and when they are shown again there is no one behind them. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes